The Reveal: SuperLucy & Sanvers
by Mmjohns
Summary: Alex Tells Kara about her and Maggie, but Kara has some news of her own.


Chapter 1: Alex comes out

Kara sits as she listens to Alex tell her about her feelings for Maggie and as she listens she can't help think, well isn't this going to be awkward. After all, how do you tell your adoptive sister who has clearly spent the better part of a week struggling to figure out how to tell you she is gay and is seriously worried about how you are going to react. That you have been secretly dating her fellow Assistant Director for the better part of the last year?

The answer, bloody carefully.

She knows Alex is going to be hurt, especially if she thinks Kara didn't trust her enough to tell her, but how exactly do you tell said sister that you are dating your cousin's wife`s younger sister.

Kara has no idea, and that is why when Alex tells her she is gay, Kara freezes, she can see the gears turning in Alex`s head as she says "there`s something I should tell you as well."

Alex seems shocked, and it is clear the moment her overprotective sister instincts kick in as she asks "what is it Kara?" in a concerned voice.

"well, I may have, sort of, been dating Lucy for the last 11 months, and I didn't know how to tell you, so I didn't, and I don't want you to feel like I didn't trust you, it's just I, I, yeah," Kara rushes out

Alex blinks several times like a deer in the headlights as she asks "you`ve been dating Lucy, Lucy Lane, as in Lucy, from the DEO, Lucy?"

"ummm…. Yeah?" Kara says cautiously

Alex looks confused as she asks "what about James, I thought you were dating him."

"No… James and I were just friends… I think he and Winn have something going on though."

"So wait a second, you weren't dating James?"

"correct."

"and all those movie nights you cancelled."

"I was out with Lucy."

"and all those mysterious bruises Lucy`s had for the last few months."

Kara blushes heavily and struggles to look Alex in the eye

"I knew something was going on, I mean I suppose it makes sense now, the long glances, the time you flew off the rails when that alien tried to harm her, why the General hates you."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the last one is just because he`s an a-hole."

"you know this means I owe Eliza a twenty right?"

"Wait, What?"

"The last time she was here she bet me a 20 you were seeing someone."

Chapter 2: Lucy Moves in

Surprisingly things from this point forward seem to go extremely well. Alex's fear having been abated and Kara`s fears laid to rest. That means that a few weeks later when they are sitting down with Chinese and Kara is finishing her third container of potstickers she is finally able to bring up what has been on her mind this whole time

"Alex."

"hmmm?"

"there's something else I need to tell you."

Alex looks at her quizzically and waits the few moments it takes Kara to continue

"I wanted to tell you, it's, I, I`ve been thinking."

"Spit it out Kar, what is it?"

"I`m going to ask Lucy to move in with me."

Alex looks gobsmacked as she asks "what?"

"I`m going to ask Lucy to move in with me, here, I really like her Alex, I`ve never felt this way before."

"and you`re going to ask her to move in with you."

"yea," Kara says a bright smile on her face

Kara`s smile is quite clearly infectious as soon Alex can't help but smile as she hugs her sister saying "Kara, that's awesome, congratulations."

When she pulls away from her sister, she looks at Kara and says "there's something I need to tell you too."

"what is it?"

"I asked Maggie out again today."

The first time Alex had asked Maggie out it had been a fiasco (Alex's words not hers) Maggie had given Alex some bullshit about not being ready and it broke Alex`s heart. When Alex had shown up to tell her, it had taken her three hours to finally tell Kara all of what happened and an extra hour to convince the pissed off Kryptonian to not burn Maggie to ash with her laser vision. So when Kara hears Alex say she asked Maggie out again there may be the slightest hint of heat behind her eyes as her heat vision primes ready to cook Maggie if she needs to.

Alex seems to realise rather quickly her sister's thoughts, after all, she was there the last time Kara had nearly sworn a Kryptonian blood oath to kill Maggie for hurting her. She quickly interjects before Kara can do anything rash, like go and roast Maggie saying "she said yes, we have a date tomorrow evening."

The heat behind Kara`s eyes seems to dissipate as she visibly calms, but the tone of her voice leaves no doubt of her intentions "fine, but if she hurts you again" the rest of the threat goes unsaid,

Alex knows exactly what Kara would do if Maggie hurts her again, after all, she heard the swearing the last time. And yet she still feels the need to say something "Kara…"

"no Alex, you're my sister, she hurt you once. She`s lucky you love her or else. Besides, it's not like I don't know you threatened Lucy."

"what… I… I don't know what you're talking about."

"for a secret agent you're not very good at lying Alexandra Danvers, besides I have super hearing remember, I hear every word you said."

Alex can only lower her head defeatedly as she says "fine, but no threatening to burn her to ash or anything like that, normal human threats only."

Kara pouts a little as she grumbles "fine."

Chapter 3: The Shovel Talk

When Kara shows up to threaten Maggie it is the middle of the night and Maggie answers the door in a pair of shorts and an old NCPD sweatshirt, she barely has time to realise before Kara's past her and into the apartment.

"Kara? What's going on? Is everything ok?" Maggie asks concerned

"that depends on you," Kara says turning to fix Maggie with her deadpan look

"what?" Maggie asks confused

"I said that depends on you" Kara repeats

"I'm not sure what you're on about" Maggie questions

Kara fixes her with an unbelieving look "you're dating Alex."

"oh…" Maggie says realising just what is happening

"yes, what are your intentions with my sister" Kara questions

"My Intentions?" Maggie asks starting to smile a little at Kara trying to interrogate her

Kara stiffens and her back straightens as she says her voice letting in a trace of her displeasure "Yes, your intentions, you really hurt Alex last time and I won't let you do it again."

"Whoa, I'm not sure this is something…" Maggie begins

Kara`s eyes begin to heat up, and Maggie's widen as she realises just whom she is facing "Uhh… I mean…I, I like Alex, a lot."

Kara`s eyes seem to lose their heat as she smiles and says "good, I hope you have a good time together" before she is walking happily towards the nearby balcony

Maggie follows her until she is standing watching as Kara spins on her heel "this has been fun, you`re pretty cool, maybe you should come by for the game night."

"Yeah, yeah I'd like that."

"good, I`ll see you Wednesday."

"Ok, I`ll see you then."

"Oh and Maggie."

"Yeah, Kara?"

Kara`s smile falters momentarily "if you hurt my sister there will be nowhere in this world you can hide," then her sunny smile is back as she takes off from the balcony looping back towards her home "bye" she calls before she is gone from sight leaving a stunned Maggie in her wake.


End file.
